


The Bears of the Island

by Northern_Lady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Betrayal, Family, Family Feels, Father Figures, Fighting siblings, Honor, Hugs, Just Add Kittens, Loyalty, Not a romance story, PTSD, Siblings, happy sappy ending, no adventure, no intrigue, sheltered childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the war Dany sends Ser Jorah home to take his place as lord of Bear Island. He has two remaining female cousins already living there and he expects that they will not take kindly to the return of their traitor family member or to the loss of their inheritance to him. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bears of the Island

Ser Jorah Mormont was finally home. Dany had won the iron throne and though Jorah had wanted to stay in King’s Landing to be near her, even if only to advise her, word reached them of his Cousin Alysanne Mormont’s death and Dany had sent him home. She had told him it was for the best, that she valued his service and his friendship but that the Kingdom needed Lords to help her rule, his place was at home. And he had gone, reluctantly of course, but obediently because he could never refuse Dany anything. 

He watched from the deck of the ship as Bear Island came into view expecting to feel something at being so close to home. Maybe relief at having arrived, or regret at what he had done to make him leave, but he felt neither of those things. He felt only anger that Dany had sent him here after all he had done to serve her. 

It was snowing when he stepped out of the dory into the shallow water on the shore of Bear Island. A young woman of perhaps twenty years of age, clad in furs waited for him there. 

“Cousin Jorah.” She said tersely as he stepped ashore. “I suppose it falls to me to welcome you home. Unfortunately you’re not welcome here.” 

“Which one are you?” Jorah said. He had known that Maege’s daughters, his cousins would not be happy to see him. His family had not forgiven him for the way he left. And Bear Island would have passed to his cousins had Dany not intervened by sending him home. He’d not seen any of Maege’s children since they were small and most of them he’d never met. 

“Jorelle. Lyanna and I are the only ones left. I don’t care what the new queen says. We don’t need your help with managing Bear Island. We’ve done just fine on our own all this time.” She said bitterly. 

“I am only here because my Queen commanded it of me. You and your sister can continue to live as you always did. I’ll not change a thing or try manage you. I have not earned that right.” He said humbly. 

Jorelle seemed a little surprised at his words. “Come.” She said, turning away from him towards the path back to the keep. “There’s no sense in staying out here freezing.” 

He picked up his bags of things and followed her back to the keep though he knew the way well enough himself. It was a long path through thick forest. His home was not a stone castle like the Starks had but instead was a huge log house bigger than any town house but still smaller than a true castle. There were servants, a few maids and men at arms, a steward, a maester, but still few enough servants that the Lords and Ladies here had to do plenty of work themselves and for the most part they liked it that way. Jorah stomped the snow off his boots just inside the door and a servant took his fur coat, his bags, and Jorelle’s cloak as well. 

Jorah turned from the servant to see a younger girl nearby, watching curiously. She was perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. “You must be our cousin Jorah?” 

“I am. That would make you Lyanna.” He said, taking of note of the shade of blond red hair that she had which nearly the same shade as his own hair. 

“Yes, my lord.” Lyanna said, politely. 

“There’s no need to m’lord him.” Jorelle protested. 

“Well, he is the lord now.” Lyanna said. 

“Even so, since when do you care about courtesy?” Jorelle scolded. 

“I don’t. I just…” The younger girl turned and fled. 

“You can have the rooms in the west corner.” Jorelle told him. “Unless you plan to claim the Lord’s chambers.” 

“The west corner rooms are fine.” Jorah told her. 

“Good. Dinner is at dusk. You needn’t come to the hall. It can be brought to your room if you wish.” Jorelle told him and he knew it was her way of saying he wasn’t wanted at dinner. 

“The hall is fine.” He told her. If he were going to have to live here, there was no sense in avoiding his cousins. They would have to accept his presence eventually. 

“Suit yourself.” She said, and she left him standing where he was. 

Jorah found his rooms and unpacked his few possessions. He had brought very little with him. There were very few material things that were of value with him. He had always valued more intangible things, like loyalty and love and even honor and now he had none of those things. He pushed the thought aside and found parchment to write a message to Dany and inform her that he had arrived. He went to the rookery and sent it. He was just leaving the stairwell to the rookery when he met someone in the hall. Lyanna. 

“Ser Jorah...my lord I...I don’t know what to call you.” She said, startled to see him. 

“Just Jorah will do.” He told her. 

She nodded. “I’m sorry about my sister. Was she very rude to you when you arrived?” 

“Not very. Probably not as much as I deserved anyhow.” He told her. “Why are you sorry?” 

“Because there aren’t very many of us left, Mormonts. Mother is gone, and grandfather, and Dacey, and Lyra and Alysanne and her children...I’ve watched too many people die to squander relationships with whoever is left of our blood… Jory doesn’t agree, we had a huge argument before you came. She threatened to lock me in my room if I am nice to you so please forgive me if I don’t speak to you during dinner.” 

Jorah didn’t know what to say. It meant something to him that at least one Mormont had seemingly forgiven him and wanted him here at home. “She can’t lock you in your room.” He said. “As Lord of Bear Island I could forbid it.” 

Lyanna smiled. “I don’t think that would help Jorelle to accept your presence here, not at all.” 

“Will anything help?” 

“I don’t know.” Lyanna said sadly. 

“Just tell me, is it because of my crimes that she wants me gone or because of my position as lord?” Jorah asked her, wanting to know more on how he could remedy the situation. 

“Neither one really.” Lyanna told him. “She’s just afraid you’ll arrange marriages for us. As lord you become our guardian and would have the power to do that. She doesn’t care all that much about the past or that you are lord as long as she’s not forced to marry.” 

“I see. Well I’ll just have to make it clear that I’m not going to do anything of the sort.” 

Lyanna smiled. “I knew I would like you.” She followed him back to his rooms and chattered at him for much of the afternoon. She had endless questions about Essos and dragons and all the sights in Westeros that she had never seen. Jorah was happy to tell her his stories. He had always liked telling stories and it was nice to have someone who would eagerly listen to them. 

Dinner was quiet and almost awkward. Jorelle did not speak to Jorah or to her sister at first. Eventually, Lyanna tried to start a conversation. 

“Perhaps tomorrow we could go fishing, Jory?” Lyanna asked. 

“No. Tomorrow I have to go over the wares with the Steward.” Jorelle said. 

Lyanna made a face. “Why do you always have to be so boring?” 

“I’m not being boring. I’m being responsible.” Jorelle said. “You might try it sometime.” 

“Then perhaps Jorah could come fishing with me? Or he could go over the wares and you could come?” Lyanna suggested, ignoring her sister’s cutting remark. 

“I think not. I’d prefer to not trust the supply list to anyone else… and why would you want to go fishing with a stranger?” The elder sister said. 

“He’s not a stranger. He’s our cousin.” Lyanna said. 

“You’ve been talking to him today haven’t you? After I expressly forbid it?” 

“Yes I have. You can’t forbid it. You’re not our mother!” 

“Someone has to look out for you, Lyanna. That job falls to me.” Jorelle protested. 

“I don’t need looking after! I haven’t done any wrong in talking to our cousin. Maybe you should try it. He isn’t so bad. I like him!” Lyanna said, angry. 

“He’s been here for one afternoon and you’ve decided you like him?” Jorelle said calmly. “You ought not give away your affections so quickly little sister. I thought you would have learned that lesson by now.” 

Lyanna bit her lip in an effort to hold back tears that threatened to spill out. They spilled out anyway. “How dare you?” She whispered through clenched teeth. She picked up her ale mug from the table as if to throw it at her sister but Jorah was sitting close enough to grab her arm and stop her. 

“Stop this, both of you!” He told them. 

Lyanna wrenched her arm away from him and glared at her sister across the table. “I hate you.” She said quietly, and then the younger girl got up and left the hall. 

“I don’t suppose you’re going to tell me what that was all about?” Jorah asked Jorelle after Lyanna had gone. 

Jorelle swallowed, apparently more disturbed by the incident than she was willing to admit aloud. “I imagine Lyanna will tell her version of the tale later so you may as well hear my version.” She said. “A year ago, just before Lyanna had reached her fifteenth nameday, she was here on Bear Island alone. I was away, helping the Greyjoys fight the invading Dothraki. We didn’t want your Targaryen queen as our queen. While I was gone, a very handsome young pirate named Ando landed on Bear Island and won her affections. For a fortnight he shared her bed and she let his men eat our stores and fish our waters. He even took her to the godswood and married her. And as soon as I got home he tried to kill me. He never wanted Lyanna. He wanted Bear Island and she all but gave it to him. Anyhow, I wasn’t going to let any pirate kill me and when he put a sword to my neck I took out a dagger of my own and put it through his eye. We would have starved this past year if not for the aid your Queen sent when we pledged fealty....” 

“Lyanna is very young.” Jorah said. “She has spent much of her life without anyone to mentor her because her mother and sisters have been away at war. It doesn’t seem right to place all the blame on her shoulders.” 

“Are you saying it’s my fault that my sister is so empty headed?” Jorelle asked. 

“I don’t think she is empty headed. I think she was simply left without direction for too long.” 

“You’re right. Which is why I have to ensure that the people she spends time with will not corrupt her with their poor influence.” Jorelle told him firmly. 

“I’m not going to corrupt her.” Jorah said. “I have made mistakes and I have learned from them.” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jorelle said frustrated. “There’s very little I can do to stop Lyanna from doing whatever she wishes. She’s right. I’m not our mother. I don’t know how to manage her.” Jorelle pushed her chair back and moved to leave the hall. “If you’re going to spend time with her, please, don’t encourage her reckless romantic notions. That’s all I ask.” 

Jorah nodded and he watched Jorelle leave. 

The following morning Lyanna knocked on the door to Jorah’s chambers. He opened the door and found her bright and smiling. “So… do you like fishing?” She asked. 

“I like it well enough.” He said. 

“Then you’ll come with me?” She asked hopefully. “Jory won’t let me go alone. She doesn’t let me go anywhere alone and it’s not because I’m a woman, she says it’s because I can’t be trusted.” 

“I think your sister is just worried about you.” Jorah said, trying to stay out of their argument as much as possible. 

“I suppose.” Lyanna conceded. “So will you come?” 

“I will. After we check and see if your sister needs any help with the inventory of the supply wares.” He told her. 

“She’ll just say no. She doesn’t trust anyone to do anything for her. Jorelle has to control everything and do everything for herself. There’s no point in trying to help her.” 

Jorah went and found Jorelle and to Lyanna’s surprise he was actually allowed to help with the task. It took only a few hours and when it was finished, Jorah turned to Jorelle and invited her to join them fishing. 

“Oh.. I...” Jorelle stammered at the unexpected request. “I suppose I could do that. Thank you.” 

Jorah found that both of his cousins were true Mormonts as he expected they would be. They were islanders, accustomed to being on the water, comfortable in a boat and with everything that came with it. Even so, only a few hours passed before the sisters began to argue again. It was over something petty this time. Jorah hadn’t even paid attention to how it started. Before it was over, Lyanna had thrown a live fish at Jorelle and Jorelle had screamed at her to “shut the fuck up!” 

Jorah was forced to step between them before they overturned the boat with their brawl. “This needs to end.” He said firmly. “Whatever it is between the two of you, you must find a way to get past it. You must!” 

“Who are you to tell us what we must do?” Jory said, angry. 

“I am your last living elder relative. Your family. I don’t want to watch you destroy each other.” He told them, concerned. 

“You won’t have to. Lyanna is determined to destroy herself anyway.” Jory spat. 

Lyanna dove towards her sister and Jorah caught her and held her back. 

“I mean it. This must end. I will not listen to the two of you hurt each other.”Jorah said firmly. “ I have no children of my own so one of you will be my heir. You are the closest thing to children I will ever have. I did not return home only to stand by and watch my family fued with one another.” 

“So you’re not planning to marry?” Jorelle asked, a bit confused. 

“I have no plans for it.” Jorah said. “Why?” 

“I thought...I just thought you had other plans that’s all.” Jorelle said, her face suddenly flushed. 

“I’ll tell him if you won’t.” Lyanna said boldly. 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Jory cried out. 

“Tell me what?” He asked them both. Neither of them spoke a word in answer. “Tell me.” He said firmly. 

“Maester Pryce thought that you would have plans to marry.” Lyanna finally spoke up. Jorelle glared at her sister, willing her not to go on with the explanation. “He thought you would most likely marry Jory. She’s twenty six and a distant enough relative and since Bear Island was to pass to her anyway, Maester Pryce thought it would make sense…”   
“I see.” Jorah said, it all was finally making sense why Jorelle disliked him so strongly. “Well you needn’t worry about it. It would have never occurred to me to marry Jory. I’m old enough to be her father.” 

“But now it has occurred to you.” Jory said. “Because Lyanna told you.” 

“Just because someone has given me an idea doesn’t mean I’m going to do it.” Jorah protested. “I’m not going to marry Jory and I would prefer if we speak about something else.” 

“So would I.” Jory said. 

No one had any ideas of other things to speak about and a few minutes passed in awkward silence. 

“Jorah, do the Dothraki eat fish?” Lyanna finally asked and Jorah resumed his story telling once again. Both of the sisters were glad for the change in topic. 

Three days passed. Lyanna was Jorah’s companion for much of that time. She followed him everywhere, was filled with questions, listened intently to all his stories. It was as if she hung off his every word. At first he thought it a bit strange that a girl of fifteen would want to spend so much time with an older man. He didn’t mind her company. She was a pleasant and intelligent girl. He just couldn’t help but wonder why she was there at all. He saw a little of Jorelle as well at meals and in passing. She was more friendly than he had been when he arrived but still distant. 

In the fourth day Jorah was upstairs in his west corner bedchamber late one evening after dinner and he heard shouting downstairs near the great hall. Lyanna and Jorelle were fighting again. Jorah hurried from his room and headed down to the great hall. He could hear their argument as he approached. 

“No! I won’t go! You have no right to do this to me!” Lyanna was screaming. “You said you would kill the man who forced you to marry and now you’re forcing a betrothal on me, your own sister!” 

“The betrothal isn’t even signed. I’m only asking that you go to Winterfell and meet Rickon Stark. You couldn’t ask for a better match. You’re just too selfish to see that I’m trying to help you!” Jory countered. 

“How is it helping to send me to Winterfell for a year?” Lyanna screamed at her. “I suppose you think the Starks will teach me how to be honorable?” 

“You said you hated me. I thought you would be happy to leave!” Jory yelled right back at her sister. 

“I do hate you! You’re always leaving me or trying to be rid of me! That’s all anyone ever does!” Lyanna was yelling as Jorah entered the hall just then. “I watched all my sisters go to war, one by one and leave me. Our mother went to war and left me all alone. I was seven and I was here all alone with only old servants who couldn’t be bothered to so much as read me a story and I was so afraid…” Lyanna started to cry. “ Even our father left us and could never be bothered to tell us who he is! And now that there is finally someone here…” She saw Jorah standing there in the doorway of the great hall and couldn’t finish her words. “You can’t send me away.” 

“Cousin Jorah is not going to be your father.” Jorelle said bitterly. She had her back to Jorah and didn’t see him there. “I grew up without a father just the same as you did. I know it hurts. But our lives have to go on. That means marrying when the time is right,” She said more gently than before. 

“No.” Jorah said not unkindly from his place in the doorway. Jorelle spun to see him. “Lyanna doesn’t need to marry yet. She doesn’t need to leave.” 

“It’s for her own good.” Jory said firmly. “She doesn’t have to marry quite yet but Winterfell would be good for her. The Starks would be good for her…She’s going in a fortnight.” 

“No, she isn’t.” Jorah said just as firmly. “If I have to comand it as Lord of Bear Island I will do so. Lyanna isn’t going anywhere.” 

“Fine. I suppose his lordship knows best.” Jory said and she marched out of the room. 

Lyanna stood near the table, clinging to high back of one of the chairs. She was shaken and in tears. He understood now why Lyanna had been following him everywhere. Jory probably had the right of it. Lyanna saw him as the father she never had. He went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Thank you…” She whispered when he touched her. “Why did you stop her?”

“Because you aren’t ready to go.” 

“No, I’m not.” She said, her hands still shaking as gripped the chair to steady herself.

“If it’s a father you’re looking for in staying here, I’ve never been one. I wouldn’t know how…” He said gently. 

Her eyes met his. “Mother said my father was a bear. Are you a bear or not?” 

Jorah sighed. He knew she meant to ask if he would play the role of father anyway. He knew she needed that. Maybe he needed it too. “Aye, I am a bear.” 

She seemed about to say something but she burst into tears instead. She took a step towards him and reached for him. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly. She felt so small and vulnerable in his arms, like a child really. Truthfully, she was a child. He held her there for a long while until she stopped crying and gently pulled away from him. 

“No one has hugged me in years.” She said, reaching for the water pitcher on the table. She poured herself a glass of water and offered one to Jorah. 

“Not even Jorelle?” He knew the sisters hadn’t got along well since he’d arrived but maybe it hadn’t always been like that. 

Lyanna shook her head. “No. Jory is too serious for hugs. She wasn’t always like that but now she thinks they are frivolous. And everyone else was always away at war or too busy...” 

“So you were here alone and starved for affection when Ando the pirate landed ashore?” Jorah asked her. 

“My sister told you about that?” She asked him worriedly. 

“I haven’t heard your side of the story yet.” He prompted. 

“I was here alone. I was always alone. We have servants but they ignored me most of the time. I was on the beach by myself when Ando arrived. I saw his ship and hoped that it was Alysanne or Lyra coming home for one of their rare visits. By the time I figured out that it wasn’t them, I was standing face to face with the most handsome man I’d ever met...I never had the chance to talk to any young men before then, all of them had gone off to war...and no one had ever told me that men would say things to a maid...or that if I let him touch me I wouldn’t want it to end...No one told me anything, no one even told me I would have a moonblood until it came for the first time and I thought I was dying….I was so lonely when Ando came and I wasn’t prepared for any of it...I certainly wasn’t prepared for how much it would hurt when the truth of what he wanted finally came out and I watched my sister kill the man I had thought I loved…” 

“Gods…” Jorah said. 

“Will you help me?” Lyanna asked him. 

“Help you with what?” He asked, unsure what she wanted from him. 

“Help me to be wiser and stronger. You’ve been so many places and you know so many things...and I ...I don’t want to ever make a mistake like that again.”   
“I’ll do what I can, but I don’t think you ever will make a mistake like that again.” He told her. 

It took two moons before Jorelle finally warmed up to Jorah’s presence on Bear Island. In that time, Jorah had done whatever she would allow him to do to help with the running of the household. He never demanded to take over as Lord. He just tried to ease her work wherever he could. In time she came to accept his help, even welcome it. A few times she even smiled at one of his stories over dinner. Jorelle and Lyanna continued to argue as before and Jorah had to end their arguments on several occasions. 

“We received a raven from Mors Umber yesterday.” Jorelle told them over dinner one night. “A betrothal offer.” 

Lyanna dropped her fork.

“It was for me.” Jorelle clarified. “And I think I’m going to accept it.” 

“Why?” Lyanna asked, trying not to be horrified. 

“Because I don’t belong here. Every night I dream of battle and every day I’m on edge waiting for the next arrow to fly at my head… I can’t even focus to listen to the accounts being read to me some days..I can’t get the smell of blood out of my mind....I can’t do this anymore...I need to leave…” Jorelle said. 

“I know what it is to have nightmares of battle.” Jorah told her. “You won’t escape them by leaving here.” 

“Perhaps not but I met Mors Umber once just after battle. There was a snow storm and he shared his cloak with me and we kept warm through the storm. He was very kind and very funny. If I am to marry, it must be him.” Jorelle said firmly. 

“There’s something you’re not telling us.” Lyanna said, studying her sister’s face. “I know you Jory… what else is going on?” 

Jory sighed. “Another raven came today, from Lynesse Hightower.” 

Jorah sucked in a breath. He had not expected to ever hear from his wife again. 

“She wants to come here.” Jorelle explained. “And if there is a real lady of Bear Island then there is no need for me to be here.” 

“You are the real lady of Bear Island.” Jorah told her. “Lynesse thinks that I am rich because I was advisor to Dany. She doesn’t want me. She wants money. She can’t come here. Write and tell her so… and as such there is no reason for you to leave.”   
This time it was Jorelle who burst into tears. She got up to flee the table and both Jorah and Lyanna went after her. Jorah caught her arm and she stopped running but refused to face him. 

“Did you think I would turn you out of your home for the sake of the woman who ruined me?” He asked her. 

“I thought that there would be no use for me if she were here. And I thought Lyanna would be happy to see me gone anyway so that I might stop trying to rule over her.” 

“You are are my family. I will always have a use for family,” Jorah told her.

“Jory…” Lyanna began sadly. “I know I yell at you sometimes but I don’t really hate you. I just hate that you never understand me.” 

“I’d like to try to understand you.” Jory turned towards her sister. “If you’ll let me,” 

Lyanna nodded and she hugged her sister, pulling Jorah into the hug as she did so. It was then that Jorah realized that in sending him to Bear Island, Dany had given back to him much of what he had lost. He had love and loyalty and honor once again and that was all that had really mattered to him all along.


End file.
